tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Blooming Mess
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.12 |number=320 |released= * 9 February 2010 * 16 February 2010 * 13 April 2010 * 27 April 2010 * 21 July 2010 * 24 October 2010 * 6 November 2011 |previous=Toby's New Whistle |next=Thomas and the Runaway Kite}} A Blooming Mess is the twelfth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot Knapford Station is being redecorated. Thomas is tasked to collect slate for the new roof. Emily is tasked with picking up flowers for the station by the Fat Controller. Excitedly, Emily says that she knows all about flowers and she knows that buttercups are yellow, but before she could say another word, the Fat Controller regains her attention and tells her to take the flowers to the station. As she puffs along, she says hello to James and Toby, who reply back. When Mavis does not say hello, Emily assumes she is sad and chuffs to the quarry to cheer her up with some of the new flowers, only to cause Edward and Thomas to crash into the flatbeds she left behind. When Mavis returns to see her quarry in a state of confusion, Emily apologises for causing it as she thought Mavis was upset. Mavis assures her she was just thinking about all the work she needs to do. Emily feels silly and wonders what would make Mavis happy. Mavis tells Emily that to make her happy she would like the mess tidied up and Emily's load of flowers taken straight to Knapford. Emily complies, even helping out Thomas since his firebox was extinguished. When Mavis stops by Knapford Station later to see the flowers as they are planted and mentions how wonderful they look, Emily is glad to see her happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Henry * Gordon * Diesel * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Barrow Football Fan Locations * Knapford * MC BUNN * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Iron Bridge * Maithwaite * Sodor Slate Quarry * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, James and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as the Maithwaite and Knapford Stationmasters US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby and the Knapford Stationmaster * Kerry Shale as James, Sir Topham Hatt and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Mavis Trivia * The title is possibly a parody of Jason Mraz's song, A Beautiful Mess. Goofs * When Emily reverses, the driver and fireman are still looking forward. * The narrator says that Mavis puffed into Knapford, but Mavis is a diesel and therefore cannot puff since she is not a steam engine. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry should not have been able to pull into Knapford from the direction he arrived from as the track he was on has a platform at the other end. Merchandise * Magazine stories - A Blooming Mess In Other Languages Home Media Releases NOR/SWE/DNK/FIN/ITA * Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD) MYS * A Blooming Mess (Malaysian DVD) CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) Arabia/POL * The Lion of Sodor (DVD) THA * Percy's Parcel (Thai DVD) GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories }} de:Das Blumen-Durcheinander es:Un Desastre Total pl:Kwitnący Bałagan ru:Цветочный беспорядок Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes